far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Video List - 2019
=2019= January January 1 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 03 - Flatbed Truck on a Truck'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (112) The Final Interface'' January 2 *''Beef's VintageCraft UHC - 03 - The Baj Achievement'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (113) Atlas Seed Chamber'' January 3 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 04 - Long Dangly Logs'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 723 - Nice Glutens'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (114) Just Purge the Universe Already!'' *''New Year, New Games, New E M O T I O N S'' (Live) January 4 *''Beef's VintageCraft UHC - 04 - I'm Invinc--'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (115) Oceanic Update'' *''Is this game about Seattle Weather? - Megaton Rainfall'' (Live) January 5 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (116) Under the Sea'' January 6 *''Beef's VintageCraft UHC - 05 - Helpful Ghost'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (117) Pink Shark for Sale'' *''The Race Cars are Small, but the Driver is Full Size'' (Live) January 7 *''Mindcrack Marathon UHC - Team Kurt, Beef, Aureylian, Phedran'' (YouTube) *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (118) Ruined Ruin'' *''CRASHING Cone's Birthday Party!'' (Live) January 8 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (119) Sixteen Warps to Live'' January 9 *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (120) Speeding Towards the End'' January 10 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 724 - Game Per Day'' *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (121) Bleak Endings'' *''Let's see what Virginia is all about!'' (Live) January 11 *''Mindcrack Marathon UHC 2 - Team Kurt, Aureylian, Nebris'' (YouTube) *''The Itch.ing Hour'' (Live) *''No Man's Sky: NEXT (122) Hilbert's Dimension (Game Finale)'' January 12 *''F1 2018 Online w/ Beef & Cone (29) Japan Qualifying'' January 13 *''F1 2018 Online w/ Beef & Cone (30) Japan Race'' *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 05 - Mount Logmore'' *''Flipping off Domestic Architecture for Fun & Profit!'' (Live) January 15 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 06 - Complex Arithmetic'' January 17 *''Spintires MudRunner: American Wilds - 07 - Too Easy?'' *''Is this a full time livestreamer? - New kurtAha emote!'' (Live) January 18 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 725 - Seasonal Seasonings'' *''Mysteries of the Lost Steam Games - New kurtAha emote!'' (Live) January 19 *''I've Got Yer Variety Stream Right Here! - New kurtAha emote!'' (Live) January 22 *''Spacing Out In The Morning'' (Live) *''Space Fatigue, I Gots It'' (Live) January 23 *''Playing Banned Games Like a Rebel'' (Live) January 26 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 726 - Place Your Bets'' *''New Year, New Games, New E M O T I O N S'' (YouTube) *''35MM: It's like a digital camera but with floppy disks'' (Live) January 27 *''Is this game about Seattle Weather? - Megaton Rainfall'' (YouTube) *''The owls are not what they seem - Puzzles!'' (Live) January 28 *''Let's see what Virginia is all about!'' (YouTube) *''An Itch.io Download Bonanza'' (Live) January 29 *''The Itch.ing Hour'' (YouTube) January 31 *''Let Me Tell You About Video Games'' (Live) February February 1 *''Is this game about Seattle Weather? - Megaton Rainfall'' (YouTube) *''In the year 2000 we build PC's on our PC's'' (Live) February 2 *''More Itch.io Curiosities!'' (Live) February 3 *''The Race Cars are Small, but the Driver is Full Size'' (YouTube) *''Watch the Big Game with your Octopus Dad'' (Live) February 4 *''The Race Cars are Small, but the Driver is Full Size'' (YouTube) *''Snow Day - We're Going Sub Streaking!!!'' (Live) February 5 *''The Itch.ing Hour'' (YouTube) February 6 *''AstroneeR Automata'' (Live) February 7 *''Low Low 0% Financing on new Rovers! - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 8 *''I've Got Yer Variety Stream Right Here! - New kurtAha emote!'' (YouTube) *''Late Night Solo Exploration - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 9 *''The owls are not what they seem - Puzzles!'' (YouTube) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 727 - Snow Drift'' *''Visiting the Tundra Planet seems Appropriate - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 10 *''Grip it Good (Live)'' February 11 *''The Jeff Bezos of Science Byte Points - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 12 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E01 - Whole New Game!'' February 13 *''Playing Banned Games Like a Rebel'' (YouTube) *''Back in that '80s Neon Racecar - Starxium 20XX Demo'' (Live) February 14 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E02 - Science'd Until He Died'' *''Let's Share some HOT COFFEE for Valentine's Day'' (Live) February 15 *''Won't You Be My Astroneighbor?'' (Live) February 16 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E03 - Mountain Man'' February 17 *''Airplane Mechanic -then- Spaceship Mechanic'' (Live) February 18 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E04 - Mystery Alien Cube'' *''I Choose to Go To The Moon & Do The Other Things, I Guess - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 19 *''Airplane Mechanic -then- Spaceship Mechanic'' (YouTube) February 20 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E05 - Deep into the Caves'' *''Farlander Biker Gang !SHIRTS'' (Live) February 21 *''More Itch.io Curiosities!'' (YouTube) February 22 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E06 - To Space!'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - !SHIRTS'' (Live) *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e01 - Classic Team of Classic Minecrafters'' February 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 728 - Cash Only Opportunity'' *''Saturday Night Astroneer & Drill - !SHIRTS'' (Live) February 24 *''An Itch.io Download Bonanza'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E07 - Science Tractor'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e02 - Coe the Goldhound'' February 25 *''The Cooking is Simulated, but the Spice is Real - COOKING SIMULATOR'' (Live) February 26 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E08 - Massive Moon Caves'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e03 - Lacking Lapis'' *''Corpse Recovery and Revenge Mission - ASTRONEER'' (Live) February 27 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E10 - Pain in the Crevasse'' *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E09 - Mobile Garbage Truck!'' February 28 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E11 - Underground Mushroom City!'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e04 - One Week Later'' *''Astroneer Singleplayer is Much More Stable! (and lonely)'' (Live) March March 1 *''Learning my Multiplication and Division Tables'' (Live) March 2 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E12 - Glacial Planet Science Haul'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e05 - Explosive Nightmare'' *''That Motorcycle Game, but Not The New One!'' (Live) March 3 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E13 - 7,400 Science Bytes!'' March 4 *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e06 - A Quaint Bedroom'' *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E14 - Storage Melon'' March 5 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E15 - Exploring Mushroom World'' *''Recording 8yr Anniversary FLoB Episode!'' (Live) March 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 729 - 8-Year YouTube-iversary'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e07 - Spy Hole, a Hole for Spies'' *''We Solved the Universe... Now What'' (Live) March 7 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E16 - Starved for Iron'' *''Let's Play I'm a Rodent'' (Live) March 8 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E17 - Very Lost on Mars'' *''Mindcrack UHC 29 - e08 - Axe is Mightier'' *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (Live) March 9 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E18 - Still Lost'' March 10 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E10 - Pain in the Crevasse'' *''Grip it Good'' (YouTube) *''Just a Doll made of Rags - Turbo Dismount'' (Live) March 11 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E20 - Vesania Base Building'' March 12 *''Let's Play I'm a Rodent'' (YouTube) March 13 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E21 - Annoying Eggs'' March 14 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E22 - Vesania's Core'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 730 - Time Travel Bends'' March 15 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E23 - Power Hungry'' *''Let's Share some HOT COFFEE for Valentine's Day'' (YouTube) *''Planet Weird Alpha Yankovic'' (Live) March 16 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E24 - Lara Croft Moves'' *''An Astronaut who only moves in Two Dimensions'' (Live) March 17 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E25 - Anti Climax'' *''More like Astro-NOT, amirite?'' (Live) March 18 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E26 - Crazy Core Gravity!'' March 19 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E27 - Portable Packaged Power'' March 20 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E28 - Cross Canyon Bridge'' *''Record Seattle high temps... it's SUPERHOT!'' (Live) March 21 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 731 - Rural Fury'' *''More Itch.io Curiosities!'' (YouTube) *''Rubbing One Out - 1977 Toyota 2T-C Valve Cover Polishing'' (Live) March 22 *''Surely, you guest! - The Guest'' (Live) March 23 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E29 - A Day's Work Well Spent'' March 24 *''Planet Weird Alpha Yankovic'' (YouTube) *''Watch the Big Game with your Octopus Dad'' (YouTube) *''Playing Golf in the Sub Tub - Road to 500 Subscribers'' (Live) March 25 *''Astroneer 1.0 Gameplay - E30 - Near Death Experiences'' March 26 *''Astroneer 1.0 Gameplay - E31 - Dancing While Driving!'' *''1977 Corolla Driving Vlog - "Kurt Fails to Yield Right-of-Way"'' March 27 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E32 - Unwieldy Tractor Drill'' *''FLoB 8-Year Since Ep 11, and a Bounty Maybe!'' (Live) March 28 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E33 - Tether Cleanup'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 732 - Wolf Whine'' March 29 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E34 - THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!'' *''Can I Drive Manual in Games Now?'' (Live) March 30 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E35 - Alien Platform at the Sun!'' March 31 *''More like Astro-NOT, amirite?'' (YouTube) *''Your Mud Brother from Another Mother'' (Live) April April 1 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E36 - Power Train'' April 2 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E37 - Another Core Down!'' *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (YouTube) April 3 *''A Short Hike - Humble Original coming out Friday !Monthly'' (Live) April 4 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E38 - I Need Meth!'' April 5 *''A Short Hike - Humble Original coming out Friday !Monthly'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E39 - Novus Awakened!'' *''Are you a Genghis Can't, or a Genghis CAN?'' (Live) April 6 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E40 - Lost... AGAIN'' *''Floating like a Feather ~AND~ a Flower!'' (Live) April 7 *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E41 - Center of Tundra Planet'' April 8 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E42 - This Planet Murders!'' *''The Battles are Simulated, but the Friendships are Real'' (Live) April 10 *''FLoB, TABS, Falcon Heavy'' (Live) April 11 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E43 - Searching for my Corpse(s)'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 733 - Event Horizons'' *''Falcon Heavy GO GO GO'' (Live) April 12 *''Tomb Raider Jam Games - Aha!'' (YouTube) *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E44 - Death of an Avocado'' April 13 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E45 - Creative Sculpting'' *''Mindcrack Marathon! Charity UHC at 1100am PDT'' (Live) *''Mindcrack Marathon! - Garold's Moderators (TTT & PropHunt)'' (Live) April 14 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E46 - No Core Splines?'' April 15 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E47 - Tractor Pull'' *''Mindcrack Marathon! Charity UHC at 1100am PDT'' (YouTube) April 16 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E48 - Path to Artox'' *''Floating like a Feather ~AND~ a Flower!'' (YouTube) *''Use TABS to indent your paragraph!'' (Live) April 17 *''Floating like a Feather ~AND~ a Flower!'' (YouTube) *''I hope these Donuts are Gluten Free'' (Live) April 18 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E49 - Highway to Hell'' *''Motorized Bike Cycles'' (Live) April 19 *''ASTRONEER 1.0 Gameplay - E50 - Solving the Universe! (End Cutscene)'' *''Far Lands or Bust Recording! Then some Tribulations'' (Live) April 20 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 734 - Blazes'' April 21 *''Mindcrack Marathon! Charity UHC at 1100am PDT'' (YouTube) April 22 *''Monday Steam Library Dust Off'' (Live) April 23 *''I hope these Donuts are Gluten Free'' (YouTube) April 24 *''Your Mud Brother from Another Mother'' (YouTube) April 25 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 735 - Top Ten Expensive'' *''Die Nasty - TABS Update (For Real This Time)'' (Live) April 26 *''Conquering the Dynasty Update! - BLEEDPURPLE Cheer Bits give 10% more!'' (Live) April 27 *''Are you a Genghis Can't, or a Genghis CAN?'' (YouTube) April 30 *''There's no "I" in Islanders!'' (Live) *''Mindcrack is Dead! Long live Mindcrack! - 10% Bonus Bits with BLEEDPURPLE'' (Live) May May 1 *''Island Life for Me'' (Live) May 3 *''There's no "I" in Islanders!'' (YouTube) *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - No Alerts while Recording'' (Live) May 4 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 736 - Dangerous Screenshot'' *''Weird Games From My Inbox - 10% Added Bits with BLEEDPURPLE'' (Live) May 7 *''Weird Games Wednesday - ROAD TO 500 SUBS!'' (Live) May 9 *''Wheelie Wednesday: Descenders + Trials Rising Multiplayer - ROAD TO 500 SUBS'' (Live) May 10 *''KurtJMac Reacts to KurtJMac's Guinness World Records Video'' May 13 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 737 - With Drawl'' May 14 *''Descenders: A Game About My Sub Numbers'' (Live) May 15 *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - No Alerts while Recording'' (YouTube) *''Taking Names and Smashing Glass - Road to 500 Subs!'' (Live) May 16 *''A Bot that Drops, Then Bikes with Friends - !shirts all on SALE for $13!'' (Live) May 17 *''FLoB Friday! Short stream, probably just FLoB recording! - !shirts on SALE for $'' (Live) May 18 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 738 - Non Sequitur'' May 20 *''They "Added" Controller "Support" to SnakeyBus!'' (Live) May 22 *''Descenders: A Game About My Sub Numbers'' (YouTube) *''Kurt Goes to the Monroe Auto Swap Meet'' *''Observation - An Astronaut Game Where Everything is O.K. HotScones'' (Live) May 24 *''Weird Games From My Inbox - 10% Added Bits with BLEEDPURPLE'' (YouTube) *'''Dat Astronaut - Continuing OBSERVATION - !shirts on sale'' (Live) May 28 *''Descenders: A Game About My Sub Numbers'' (YouTube) *''Far Lands or Bust Recording - Long & Treacherous Road to 400 Subs!'' (Live) May 29 *''Taking Names and Smashing Glass - Road to 500 Subs!'' (YouTube) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 739 - Eye of the Bull'' May 30 *''Taking Names and Smashing Glass - Road to 500 Subs!'' (YouTube) *''Is Mindcrack What You Want? - Long & Treacherous Road to 420 Subs!'' (Live) May 31 *''Observation - An Astronaut Game Where Everything is O.K. HotScones'' (YouTube) *''Brand New Game! DRAUGEN - Exploration Narrative Game'' (Live) June June 1 *'''Dat Astronaut - Continuing OBSERVATION - !shirts on sale'' (Live) June 3 *''There's Money in that Kelp! - Mindcrack Minecraft Server'' (Live) June 5 *''Brand New Game! DRAUGEN - Exploration Narrative Game'' (YouTube) *''Far Lands or Bust Recording, then new games!'' (Live) June 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 740 - Fighter Jets'' *''Updated Erangel Map with Guude, HCJustin, and Freinds'' (Live) June 11 *''The Constant Gardener - House Flipper Garden Flipper DLC (Key provided by developer)'' (Live) June 12 *''Another Trip Around the Sun - Space Engine Steam Edition!'' (Live) June 13 *''Weird Games From My Inbox - 10% Added Bits with BLEEDPURPLE'' (YouTube) *''Hey! I Live There! - Washington State in ATS'' (Live) June 15 *''Far Lands or Bust Episode 741 Recording'' (Live) June 16 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 741 - I am an Anomaly'' June 18 *''Lovely Planet 2: April Skies - The kurtRage Continues! Key Giveaway!'' (Live) June 19 *''Lovely Planet 2: The Apple's Revenge'' (Live) June 21 *''Far Lands or Bust Episode 741 Recording'' (YouTube) *''This Eastshade game sure has taken a dark turn... !Shirts on Sale!'' (Live) June 23 *''Stream Bad-Mood-Brain Reset on the Mindcrack Server - Maybe the radio is on I don't know kurtSecrets'' (Live) June 24 *''Far Lands or Bust... then Mindcrack Kelp Korner Warehouse'' (Live) June 25 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 742 - Ideas A Day'' *''Race Driver: GRID - A Game That You Can't Buy Anymore'' (Live) June 26 *''Is GRID Pronounced Like GRIS? - !bustorhymes'' (Live) June 28 *''New Explore-y Chill Indie Games! - !shirts on sale!'' (Live) June 29 *''Quiet as a Stone - Nature Sim City Building Game? I think?'' (Live) June 30 *''Automation 90-Minute Build Off Bonneville Top Speed Challenge! - !bustoradio'' (Live) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 743 - No Buy July'' July July 5 *''New Explore-y Chill Indie Games! - !shirts on sale!'' (YouTube) *''Balls Balls BALLS! Rolly polly marble games!'' (Live) July 6 *''Dodging 240 Cones... Super Realistic Autocross (Dev provided game)'' (Live) July 8 *''Recording a new Far Lands episode! - !flob'' (Live) July 9 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 744 - Curds'' *''No Tethers No Problems! - An Astroneer Challenge'' (Live) July 10 *''Far Lands or Bust Recording, then new games!'' (YouTube) *''Unhinged and Untethered: A KurtJMac Story (no tether challenge)'' (Live) July 11 *''Walking to the Far Lands... As one does! !flob'' (Live) July 12 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 745 - Constant Sonderer'' *''GeoGuessr & the Long Quest for Perfect 2500 - !bustoradio'' (Live) July 13 *''Lovely Planet 2: April Skies - The kurtRage Continues! Key Giveaway!'' (YouTube) July 14 *''Automation 90-Minute Build Off Bonneville Top Speed Challenge! - !bustoradio'' (YouTube) July 16 *''Quiet as a Stone - Nature Sim City Building Game? I think?'' (YouTube) July 17 *''Not Stopping Until Perfection is Achieved! - !bustoradio !bonerbits'' (Live) July 18 *''The Perfect is the enemy of the Good. Too bad! 5000 point rounds only! - !bustoradio'' (Live) July 19 *''Far Lands or Bust... and maybe Astroneer Apollo lander if I'm not dead by then'' (Live) July 20 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 746 - Presumptuously Pompous Pretentiousness'' July 23 *''Check Your Blindspots!'' *''Settle for Nothing Less than Perfection - GeoGuessr'' (Live) July 24 *''Settle for Nothing Less than Perfection - GeoGuessr'' (YouTube) *''Slipstream - Retro Racing (+ SpaceX launch in a few)'' (Live) July 25 *''Far Lands or Basketball - !flob'' (Live) July 26 *''Dodging 240 Cones... Super Realistic Autocross (Dev provided game)'' (YouTube) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 747 - Materwelon'' *''I Want to Believe - Arma III "Contact" Singleplayer (Dev provided gamekey)'' (Live) July 31 *''Slipstream - Retro Racing (+ SpaceX launch in a few)'' (YouTube) *''Always Getting 25,000 Points! - Cheer Sound Effects Extension!'' (Live) August August 1 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 748 - Radiated'' *''Welcome, Disillusioned Ninja Subscribers! - Random Games'' (Live) August 2 *''Balls Balls BALLS! Rolly polly marble games!'' (YouTube) *''FLoS: Far Lones or Sails'' (Live) August 3 *''Balls Balls BALLS! Rolly polly marble games!'' (YouTube) August 4 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 749 - Private Pool'' August 5 *''FLoS: Far Lones or Sails'' (YouTube) August 6 *''Slipstream - Retro Racing (+ SpaceX launch in a few)'' (YouTube) *''SpaceX Launch T-0 at 423pm PDT'' (Live) August 7 *''Exciting Bikes - Steel Rats'' (Live) August 8 *''FLoS: Far Lones or Sails'' (YouTube) August 9 *''Walking to the Far Lands! - !shirts on sale!'' (Live) August 10 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 750 - Introverted Interview'' *''Indie Games from Itch.io - !shirts on sale!'' (Live) August 11 *''Welcome, Disillusioned Ninja Subscribers! - Random Games'' (YouTube) August 12 *''Simulating Flight Simulation'' (Live) August 13 *''Far Lands or Bust! !flob !donate'' (Live) August 14 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 751 - Renaissance Man'' *''"I will never play No Man's Sky again" - KurtJMac, 2018'' (Live) August 15 *''Indie Games from Itch.io - !shirts on sale!'' (YouTube) August 16 *''No Man's Stability Issues - Did the NMS patch fix the game?'' (Live) August 17 *''Indie Games from Itch.io - !shirts on sale!'' (YouTube) *''Far Lands or Busto - !flob'' (Live) August 18 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 752 - Basal Ganglia'' August 19 *''Indie Games from Itch.io - !shirts on sale!'' (YouTube) August 20 *''FLoB Charity Goal Met! - !flob'' (Live) August 21 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 753 - Rolling Goal: Reached!'' *''Itch.io Curiosities'' (Live) August 22 *''NEW Official Map! - Human Fall Flat - ! shirts'' (Live) August 23 *''Perfect 25,000 Points OR NOTHING !shirts'' (Live) August 24 *''Driving my Subaru SVX in Forza!'' (Live) August 25 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 754 - FLoB-A-Thon-A-Day-A-Rama!'' August 27 *''Far Lands or Bust Presents: FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 1 of 5'' (Live) August 28 *''Far Lands or Bust: FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 2 of 5'' (Live) August 29 *''FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 3 of 5 - !donate For Direct Relief'' (Live) *''Itch.io Curiosities'' (YouTube) August 30 *''Far Lands or Bust! FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 4 of 5 - !donate for Direct Relief'' (Live) *''Perfect 25,000 Points OR NOTHING !shirts'' (YouTube) August 31 *''F3 Today! Far Lands or Bust! FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! - !donate'' (Live) September September 1 *''Simulating Flight Simulation'' (YouTube) September 2 *''Perfect 25,000 Points OR NOTHING !shirts'' (YouTube) September 3 *''Driving my Subaru SVX in Forza!'' (YouTube) *''Grinding on that Wreckfest Update'' (Live) September 4 *''Simulating Flight Simulation'' (YouTube) *''FUTUREMAN in Astroneer? - !subtember'' (Live) September 5 *''Far Lands or Bust Presents: FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 1 of 5'' (YouTube) September 6 *''Far Lands or Bust: FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 2 of 5'' (YouTube) *''Far Lands or Bust! FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 4 of 5 - !donate for Direct Relief'' (YouTube) *''Far Lands or Bust F3 Monument Building! - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 7 *''FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! Day 3 of 5 - !donate For Direct Relief'' (Live) *''Stardeus Ex Machina (500 sub goal) - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 8 *''F3 Today! Far Lands or Bust! FLoB-A-THON-A-DAY-A-RAMA WEEK 2019! - !donate'' (YouTube) *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 755 - Musical Pyramid F3 Monument'' September 10 *''Itch.io Curiosities'' (YouTube) *''First-Time Stardew Valley Player confused by radishes - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 11 *''FUTUREMAN in Astroneer? - !subtember'' (YouTube) *''The Worst Racing Games on Steam - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 12 *''Do the StarDew: Gamer Fuel - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 13 *''The Worst Racing Games on Steam - !subtember !bonerbits'' (YouTube) *''Friday the 13th No Spooky Stuff Here - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 14 *''Far Lands or Bust F3 Monument Building! - !subtember !bonerbits'' (YouTube) *''Smashy Saturday - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 17 *''Boy, I Sure Do Not Have Any Idea What To Play - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 19 *''Thursday Night with the Plague - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) *''Friday the 13th No Spooky Stuff Here - !subtember !bonerbits'' (YouTube) September 20 *''Get Your Flu Shot! A Plague Tale continued... - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 21 *''Handling My Goose - !subtember !bonerbits'' (Live) September 24 *''Throw Cubes into Brick Towers To Collapse Them - !subtember !bonerbits - LAST DAY'' (Live) September 25 *''Melting My CPU with a 60,000 Brick Tower in Unity Havok (Physics Sandbox)'' *''Finding a cure for the Plague'' (Live) September 26 *''Handling My Goose - !subtember !bonerbits'' (YouTube) *''Brick Towers and the Cubes that Collapse Them + Dynamite? !shirts !whenparked'' (Live) September 28 *''Brick Towers + Dynamite = Rockets to Space! Unity Havok Sandbox'' *''The Masters of Code are at it again! - Dirt Rally 2.0'' (Live) October October 1 *''GOLF THE WHAT - What the Golf, Out Now (Key provided by Developer)'' (Live) October 2 *''The King's Game - What the Golf, Golf With Friends'' (Live) October 3 *''8-Year Twitch Partner Anniversary - a.k.a Old Man Hates Change'' (Live) October 4 *''Need 4e+9 Speed - The New Car On A Stick?'' (Live) October 5 *''The Masters of Code are at it again! - Dirt Rally 2.0'' (YouTube) *''Horizon Chase Turbo - A PC Port of a Mobile Game inspired by Retro Arcades'' (Live) October 6 *''Stardeus Ex Machina (500 sub goal) - !subtember !bonerbits'' (YouTube) October 8 *''8-Year Twitch Partner Anniversary - a.k.a Old Man Hates Change'' (YouTube) *''Continuing the Longest GeoGuessr Perfect Score Game'' (Live) October 9 *''¿Qué es el golf?'' (Live) October 11 *''GOLF THE WHAT - What the Golf, Out Now (Key provided by Developer)'' (YouTube) *''Payne is French for Bread'' (Live) October 12 *''Throw Cubes into Brick Towers To Collapse Them - !subtember !bonerbits - LAST DAY'' (YouTube) *''Seeking Perfection in a Diverse World'' (Live) October 13 *''Horizon Chase Turbo - A PC Port of a Mobile Game inspired by Retro Arcades'' (YouTube) October 15 *''Hey, This Guy Stole My Haircut! (Max Payne 3)'' (Live) October 16 *''The King's Game - What the Golf, Golf With Friends'' (YouTube) *''Rockstar Energy Drink makes a Video Game (aka Max Payne 3)'' (Live) October 17 *''Cone is Making Me Do This (Dirt Rally) !shirts on sale!'' (Live) October 18 *''Itch.io Indie Games! - !shirts on sale!'' (Live) October 19 *''More M.C. Escher Puzzle Madness - $13 !shirts on sale!'' (Live) October 20 *''Down is Up and Left is Tomato - $13 !shirts on sale!'' (Live) October 26 *''Mindcrack Marathon 2019 UHC 1 - Donate In-Game Items! MindcrackMarathon.com'' (Live) October 27 *''Mindcrack Marathon 2019 UHC 2 - Donate In-Game Items! MindcrackMarathon.com'' (Live) October 29 *''Pirates Update to TABS'' (Live) October 31 *''Far Lands Recording, then 'Monster Factory' Automation Build Off!'' (Live) November November 1 *''From the maker of Throw Cubes into Brick Towers to Collapse Them... Gone Bawting'' (Live) November 2 *''Sea of Solitude Saturday (I came up with that title myself)'' (Live) November 5 *''The Monsters are Metaphors for Non-Voters - Finishing Sea of Solitude'' (Live) November 6 *''Falling Flat, as a Human, on Ice (New Official Map)'' (Live) November 7 *''Far Lands or Bust? Sure!'' (Live) November 9 *''It's Juno's Gotcha Day! Let's Play Pupper Park, from Itch.io'' (Live)